


Forever surprisers

by pigalle



Series: Bruce knows it all [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Except for Bruce, M/M, Oblivious Avengers, Sharing a Bed, cottage in the woods, he knows what's up, out on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers are out on a mission which leaves them having to stay overnight in a cottage in the woods. The problem: there is seven of them, but only six sleeping places. Or, it's only a problem depending on who you asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever surprisers

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like fics where all the Avengers except for Bruce are clueless to the level of intimacy between Steve and Bucky.

Pretty much the whole team is out on the mission that leaves them having to stay the night in a cabin out in the middle of the woods. Tony’s not happy with the lack of technology or even electricity, which, really, Bucky doesn’t exactly understand. What is it with that man and technology? You could think his whole life depended on it. Maybe it did.

The cabin is small and cramped with the seven of them inside. Someone had manage to stuff two bunk beds, a single bed, a small couch and a table inside — aside from the simple kitchen of course. There isn’t a bathroom, something Tony seem to have a problem with too. Bucky, again, doesn’t understand why Tony makes such a big deal out of it.

As the night closes in on them a problem seem to rise amongst the others. Bucky doesn’t exactly understand how it’s a problem, and neither does Steve.

What the others see is that there is seven of them, and only six sleeping places, which according to their logic would mean someone has to sleep on the floor.

Steve and Bucky are sitting beside each other on the single bed, still eating on their food. Clint, Natasha and Tony are cramped together on the couch, while Sam and Bruce sit on the bottom of a bunk bed each. Aside from Steve and Bucky everyone is indulged in the solving of sleeping arrangements.

“I mean, technically me and Natasha could share the single bed, but she’d have me end up on the floor either way, so it’s kinda pointless.” Clint says.

“I don’t kick.” Natasha narrows her eyes, obviously offended.

“Well, you can forget I’d share with anyone,” Tony huffs.

A few moments of silence passes on, the only sound Steve and Bucky chewing.

“So, who takes the floor?” Sam asks, finally breaking the silence.

Bucky ignore the conversation in favour of his food, and by the looks of it, so does Steve.

After a lot of bickering, it seem to be solved when Sam says, “Fine, I’ll take the floor.”

Natasha and Clint grins in victory and climbs up to the top of the bunk beds. Bruce stays on his seat, and when Sam has moved away from the other bottom bed, Tony settles down on it.

“I’m surprised you didn’t offer to take the floor, Cap,” Tony says, staring up at the bottom of the bunk above him.

Steve looks up from his food. “There’s no need for it.”

“Why’s it no need?” Tony asks and sit up on his elbows. “I thought you always tried to make things better for others.”

“There’s no need for anyone to sleep on the floor,” Bucky mutters.

“And why’s that? You do realise we’re seven and there’s only six places to sleep at.”

Bucky takes their plates and put them away on the table as Steve settles down on the bed. “Yeah, and?”

Bucky walks back to the bed and squeezes down between the wall and Steve. Had they just asked, there argument hadn’t been needed. He smirks into Steve’s neck when he sees the astonished look on Tony’s face. Both Natasha and Clint looks at them with raised eyebrows, Bucky internally smirks at fistbumps at having surprised Nat.

“What are you all looking so surprised over?” Bucky asks, settling up on his elbow and resting his left arm on Steve for balans. “You know, back in the days, we always shared a bed, otherwise Steve would have frozen to death.”

Steve turns over on his back, pouting up at Bucky. “That was only during the winter, during the summer it was too hot.”

“You never complained,” Bucky says, smirking down at Steve. “And, I recall several times you shoved ice cold toes between my legs, and just as many that you used me as a blanket.”

“You were comfortable,” Steve grumbles, and turns back over on his side.

“Are you seriously implying you two cuddled?” Sam suddenly asks and sits up from his place on the floor.

“You could say that,” Bucky says, basking in the embarrassment he can feel rolling off Steve.

“The two of you, never cease to amaze me,” Tony mutters from his bed.

“You should have figured that one out.”

And okay, Bucky’s actually surprised when he realises it’s Bruce who said that. It’s not like he or Steve have ever told anyone how close they are, so how can Bruce know.

“It should be obvious,” Bruce continues, “with the chemistry they share. Wouldn’t surprise me if they’re a couple.”

“When did you turn into a super spy?” Bucky asks, because he is really fucking confused and surprised.

“Nah, I’ve just observed. Unlike the two actual spies in here.”

And that, that is priceless, and Bucky will never forget it. Though he wishes he had a camera to forever capture the looks on Nat’s and Clint’s faces.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com).


End file.
